Palette
by RainyRain123
Summary: Izumi mengenal Kyoko dari tampungan palet dan corak yang melingkupinya. Dan ia mencintai Kyoko seperti cara gadis itu menaburkan seluruh gradasi warna dalam hidupnya. [IzumiKyoko, headcanon]


_Disclaimer: Horimiya belongs to HERO and Hagiwara Daisuke. I take nothing except pleasure from making this fic._

 _Note: horimiya, headcanon, romance. terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

* * *

 **Palette**

[Ini adalah segala warna tentang mereka]

* * *

 ** _{kuning}_**

Izumi Miyamura mengenal Kyoko Hori dari cara gadis itu tersenyum.

Murid teladan, pintar, populer. Jika diibaratkan dengan warna, keseluruhan gadis itu berpendar dengan cahaya kuning cerah. Riang dan ramah, laiknya matahari. Bukan, bukan jenis 'kau adalah matahari, maka menjauhlah dariku sekian ribu tahun cahaya'—melainkan 'kau adalah matahari, maka aku cukup mengagumimu dari jauh dan merasakan sinar hangatmu dari selubung bayang-bayang'.

Cukup. Seperti itu.

Karenanya, saat Kyoko pertama bicara padanya, menghampirinya, menyapanya—Izumi tak bisa memalingkan muka.

"Orang lain bilang kau selalu muram, tapi aku tidak berpikir begitu."

Dan saat Kyoko tersenyum begini, Izumi mau tidak mau menyadari jantungnya mulai berisik. Berdentum-dentum. Menggedor sudut rusuknya, hingga apa yang bisa Izumi lakukan hanya terbengong menatap Kyoko di hadapannya, lama.

Gadis yang aneh. Tapi, Izumi lebih aneh karena telah lancang ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

* * *

 ** _{biru}_**

Dan saat mengenalnya lebih jauh, Izumi tahu dia tidak ingin berhenti.

Kyoko ternyata juga adalah warna biru. Seperti langit luas dan laut lepas. Biru yang cemerlang, hingga menyilaukan baginya. Biru yang misterius, seperti rahasianya yang hanya diketahui Izumi. Suara tawanya, figurnya saat memasak makan malam, alisnya yang berkerut saat mereka mengerjakan tugas bersama, sikapnya yang spontan dan sedikit kasar, kegemarannya pada film horor, senyum yang kadang kaku di hadapan orang lain. Kyoko adalah biru pucat, biru tua, biru muda.

Dan Izumi sadar mereka tidak hidup dalam dunia yang sama.

Toru mengatakan hal yang sudah lama ingin dia abaikan itu, fakta yang berusaha dia tutupi dari dulu. Bahwa bagaimana pun mencoba, biru tidak akan pernah cocok dengan abu-abu.

"Aku terlalu muram dan merusak reputasimu. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya apakah aku menyebabkan masalah untukmu."

Ya. Izumi sudah memantapkan hati jika Kyoko tidak mengizinkannya datang lagi ke rumahnya. Dia sudah siap jika Kyoko ingin menganggapnya tidak ada di sekolah. Dia sudah siap.

Tapi, dia tidak siap saat tangis Kyoko adalah jawabannya. "Kenapa kau peduli pada reputasiku? Kau pikir kau tahu isi pikiranku?!"

Ah.

Benar. Kyoko tidak pernah keberatan oleh kunjungan Izumi, atau oleh rahasia bahwa pemuda itu punya sembilan tindik dan tato besar di tubuhnya, atau oleh kemampuan akademiknya yang tidak begitu bagus. Tidak pernah sekali pun. Ia selalu menerima Izumi, ia selalu tersenyum untuknya, ia tidak pernah melihat Izumi hanya dari fisik saja.

Dan persis langit yang selalu berada di atasnya, lagi-lagi Izumi tidak bisa lepas dari Kyoko.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan jika kau tidak berkunjung ke rumahku lagi."

"Bagaimana dengan Ishikawa?"

Kyoko berkata tak acuh, "Aku menolaknya."

"Begitu."

Izumi tidak pernah memberitahu siapa pun bahwa ada setitik—hanya setitik—perasaan lega di dasar hatinya.

(Jadi, bolehkah Izumi berharap?)

* * *

 ** _{cokelat}_**

"Maaf, aku tidak bawa payung."

Izumi menggosokkan handuk ke rambut Kyoko yang basah, sementara gadis itu melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

"Kubilang tidak apa, Miyamura." Kyoko tertawa kecil. "Lagipula kau sudah meminjamkan blazermu."

"Tapi, blazer saja tidak bisa membantu."

"Sudah, sudah." Kyoko berdiri lebih dulu dan mulai berjalan ke dapur. "Kau mau cokelat panas? Atau kopi?"

Izumi tertegun. Rasanya kesal tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat Kyoko membutuhkan. "Tapi rambutmu masih basah, Hori- _san_."

"Hm? Biarkan saja. Aku buatkan cokelat panas, ya."

Izumi sudah sering melihat punggung Kyoko yang sedang memasak. Atau saat gadis itu berjalan lebih dulu di depannya saat pulang sekolah. Atau saat gadis itu berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah. Tidak ada yang spesial. Dan Izumi suka semua itu.

Dia beranjak ke belakang Kyoko, menyampirkan handuk kering ke kepalanya dan mulai menggosok rambut cokelat panjang itu lagi. "Nanti kau bisa demam."

Wangi. Rambut cokelat Kyoko bercampur harum cokelat panas. Kyoko adalah segala sesuatu tentang cokelat dan hangat dan manis. Dan Izumi tidak bisa menahan senyum lebar. Berapa kali dia harus berkata bahwa dia beruntung bisa mengenal Kyoko Hori?

Izumi menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyoko yang lembap. Dia tidak tahu bahwa cokelat bisa sebegini memabukkan.

* * *

 ** _{hijau}_**

Dan seperti warna hijau, semua ini baru untuknya:

Bergenggaman tangan; ketika pertama ia menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Kyoko. Kyoko yang hingga kemarin tidak bisa ia jangkau, Kyoko yang membuatnya mendapatkan banyak teman di SMA, Kyoko yang tidak sekuat kelihatannya dan menyembunyikan kesepian lewat senyum dan tawa yang terlampau riang. Kyoko yang entah sejak kapan membuatnya berpikir dirinya yang muram ini juga dibutuhkan.

Memiliki kekasih; saat Kyoko tanpa ragu berkata bahwa Izumi adalah pacarnya. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah mereka tidak serasi? Bahkan seluruh orang di sekolah tahu mereka tidak cocok. Seperti bumi dan langit. Izumi adalah lubang hitam, sedang Kyoko pijaran bintang. Tapi, gadis itu selalu membuatnya menjadi yang paling beruntung, sebab saat tangan kecil itu mencari celah di jemarinya, Kyoko selalu berkata, "Jangan pikirkan mereka. Ini hanya tentang kita."

Cemburu; waktu orang lain mendekati Kyoko. Ia tidak mau Kyoko dimiliki orang selain dirinya, tidak ingin berpikir ada orang lain dalam hidup Kyoko. Izumi memang tidak pernah memperlihatkannya langsung, tapi, dia akan berkata jika perlu: "Hori- _san_ adalah milikku!"

Menciumnya; dengan dalih mengambil permen rasa _clay_ dari mulut Kyoko. Izumi tidak berpikir apa-apa ketika tubuhnya bergerak mendekati Kyoko tanpa diperintah, menunduk, membuat Kyoko terbelalak dengan lucu. Sesaat setelahnya, giliran Izumi yang hampir mati karena kombinasi rasa bahagia, antisipasi, dan sedikit penyesalan. Ah, andai dia bisa melakukannya lebih lama.

Dan, ya. Semua yang mereka mulai masih berwarna hijau muda.

* * *

 ** _{oranye}_**

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar Hori- _san_ berkata suka."

Itu diucapkannya tiba-tiba, saat mereka pulang sekolah menuju ke rumah Kyoko. Izumi tidak percaya kalimat itu keluar mulutnya, tidak, sampai Kyoko menoleh kepadanya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Bo-bodoh! Jangan bicarakan hal memalukan!"

Izumi tidak bisa menahan tawa. Wajah merah Kyoko selalu menggemaskan. "Apa menyukai itu hal yang memalukan?"

"Bu-bukan begitu."

"Lalu, apa yang Hori- _san_ sukai dariku?"

Pertanyaan peruntungan, sebenarnya. Izumi tahu konsekuensi kenekatannya bertanya, entah akan dijawab 'Bodoh!' lagi atau Kyoko akan menjentik dahinya dengan sadis. Dia menunggu tapi tidak terjadi sesuatu. Ketika sadar Kyoko tidak berjalan di sisinya, Izumi berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku suka kau yang apa adanya."

Kyoko berdiri diam di sana: disorot oleh sinar panjang matahari senja. Izumi tidak melebih-lebihkan saat berkata bahwa Kyoko bersinar, tidak mendramatisir jika Kyoko tampak sangat serasi dengan oranye tua. Tidak. Sebab ini kenyataan, dan dia tidak mampu berpikir rasional soal kenyataan manusia tidak mampu memendarkan cahaya.

"Aku suka kau yang muram dan sederhana. Aku suka kau yang bodoh. Aku suka keseluruhan dirimu. Dan aku tidak pernah berpikir akan menemukan orang yang tidak lari setelah tahu sifatku. Jadi, yah …

"Aku menyukaimu. Dan tetaplah bersamaku."

Ketika Kyoko berlari mendahului dengan wajah semakin merah, Izumi berjanji akan mengingat saat ini seumur hidupnya.

* * *

 ** _{hitam}_**

Bukannya Izumi tidak suka, bukan. Malah, dia sangat, terlalu menyukainya. Tapi...

"Hori- _san_? Kenapa kau—eh, suka memelukku akhir-akhir ini?"

Itu siang seperti biasa. Anggota keluarga Hori tidak ada di rumah, dan mereka hanya berdua, menyelesaikan tugas sekolah dalam diam dengan suam-suam penghangat ruangan. Hingga tiba-tiba Kyoko pindah ke sampingnya dan memulai semua ini.

"Harus kujawab?"

Dasar gadis aneh. Manis dan aneh. "Tentu, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Sebab aku," Kyoko mengencangkan pelukannya seraya menengadah mencari mata Izumi, "tidak akan pernah mau melepasmu."

"Ha—haah?" Izumi yakin wajahnya merah sekarang.

Lalu Kyoko tergelak di depannya. "Bercanda! Aku hanya suka memperhatikan rambutmu dari dekat. Jadi, aku memelukmu untuk itu. Aku suka. Baik saat rambutmu panjang atau pendek. Aku suka hitamnya."

"Ah ..." entah mengapa, Izumi agak kecewa. "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Tapi, kau tahu apa yang aku suka selain rambutmu?"

Izumi menggeleng, berusaha fokus ke soal berikutnya tentang oksidasi bukan ke fakta bahwa Kyoko suka sekali mempermainkannya.

"Hei, kau dengar, Miyamura?"

"Mm-hm."

"Aku suka dengan hitam. Dan kalau punya anak nanti, aku akan senang jika mereka memiliki warna rambutmu. Atau bulu matamu yang panjang. Atau senyum sinismu. Tapi mereka harus pintar sepertiku."

Kyoko tersenyum manis saat Izumi menoleh. Tidak peduli, dia tidak peduli Kyoko yang suka bercanda dan mengganggu waktu belajarnya. Dia tidak peduli bahwa gadis itu sering mempermainkannya.

Kali ini biarkan Izumi yang memeluk Kyoko erat.

* * *

 ** _{ungu}_**

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Izumi terperangah. Ia baru saja melepas sepatu di dekat pintu masuk rumah keluarga Hori malam itu, saat Kyoko datang entah dari mana ke hadapannya. Memakai. Gaun. Ungu. Selutut.

Cantik sekali.

Izumi hampir tersedak. "A-a-ada apa, Hori- _san_? Bajumu tidak seperti biasa."

"Oh, ya. Baru kubeli kemarin dengan Yuki, dan yang lain." Kyoko bergantian menatap lantai, lalu mata Izumi, lalu lantai lagi. "Aku tidak terbiasa memakai pakaian yang feminin. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini cocok."

"Eh. Kenapa tepatnya kau memakai itu sekarang?" Izumi tidak habis pikir.

Kyoko makin salah tingkah, agaknya. Karena ia kini meremas ujung gaunnya dengan ragu. "Minggu lalu kau bilang ibumu mau bertemu denganku. Dan, er, aku ingin memberi impresi pertama yang baik."

Izumi tidak bisa menahan tawa. "Dengan menjadi lebih feminin?"

Kyoko mengentak lantai tidak sabar. "Aku tahu ini aneh. Jadi bisakah katakan pendapatmu sebelum aku habis sabar?!"

"Eh—tunggu! Tunggu! Maksudku, kau tidak perlu jadi orang lain yang bukan dirimu." Izumi menggenggam tangan Kyoko tanpa peringatan. "Jadilah Hori- _san_ apa adanya. Karena itu yang aku sukai dari Hori- _san_."

Kyoko menatapnya. "Benar?"

"Benar. Meski ... "

"Meski?"

"Meski aku tidak keberatan dengan Hori- _san_ yang memakai gaun. Kau manis sekali. Warna ungu sangat cocok dengan Hori- _san_."

Sekonyong-konyong Kyoko memeluknya, mengusapkan kepalanya ke bahu Izumi. Mengabaikan kekagetan pemuda itu, atau waktu yang tidak tepat, atau kejanggalan tempat di mana mereka berpelukan—di dekat rak sepatu. Hanya begini, hanya merasakan kehadiran masing-masing, hanya berpikir semua begitu tepat sebab rasanya begitu menyenangkan.

* * *

 ** _{merah}_**

"Meskipun sudah lulus nanti, a-aku ingin tetap besamamu!"

Izumi tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun.

Bagaimana mengatakannya?

Dia adalah orang terakhir yang disukai oleh semua teman sekelasnya. Dia adalah si pemurung yang tidak akan pernah diperhatikan. Dia adalah semua kebalikan Kyoko Hori. Dia adalah ...

Tapi, kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan Kyoko? Kenapa secara tiba-tiba hidupnya yang monoton berubah menjadi multiwarna? Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa—andai dia tahu jawabannya—kenapa Kyoko ingin bersamanya?

Sebelum ini, dia mengira Kyoko hanya bersikap baik karena kasihan. Lagipula, apa bagusnya Izumi? Muram, aneh, bodoh. Bukankah lebih baik jika Kyoko mendapatkan yang lebih layak? Bukankah akan lebih baik jika Kyoko kuliah, melupakannya, lalu bersama dengan seseorang yang mampu memberinya lebih banyak kebahagiaan?

 _Tapi, kenapa Izumi tidak rela?_

"Apa ... itu terdengar buruk? Tolong katakan sesuatu."

Oh, benar. Izumi tahu.

Sebab dia terlalu keras kepala, terlalu serakah untuk membiarkan orang lain memiliki Kyoko-nya. Atau malah karena ia terlalu menyukai Kyoko sehingga ia bisa sebegini serakah.

Maka,

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah?"

Salju masih terus turun. Sunyi. Bisu. Menonton mereka dalam interval yang kaku. Membutakan matanya hingga yang dilihatnya hanya putih.

Dan wajah merah Kyoko.

(Dan bukankah wajahnya juga memerah, kini, saat dia berpikir betapa berharga Kyoko baginya?)

* * *

 ** _{putih}_**

Malam itu, Izumi bermimpi.

Kyoko memakai gaun putih dengan cadar tipis dan renda di hadapannya. Kyoko tersenyum. Senyum yang selama ini sering dia lihat, tapi entah kenapa sekarang jauh lebih indah. Dan dia berbisik di telinga Izumi, "Kau membuatku bahagia."

Kyoko memakai baju terusan putih dan ada anak kecil berambut hitam dalam gendongannya. Anak perempuan itu meniru senyum Kyoko dan melambaikan tangan pada Izumi, berseru, "Ayah pulang!"

Kyoko ada di sampingnya, selalu di sisinya, selalu ada. Di pagi berhujan, di malam berbintang. Tangan Kyoko selalu menempati celah jarinya dan menghangatkan. Ada pertengkaran kecil, ada gelak-gelak tawa bahagia. Tapi pada akhirnya, Kyoko akan selalu di sana, tersenyum lembut, berkata, "Ayo, kita cari kebahagiaan berdua."

Malam setelah dia 'melamar' Kyoko penuh warna putih dari jalinan mimpi-mimpi. Dan Izumi ingin sekali bangun untuk mewujudkan seluruhnya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _{palet}_**

Izumi mengenal Kyoko dari cara gadis itu mencintai, dari tangis spontan yang kadang dia keluarkan tanpa sebab, dari pelukannya yang tiba-tiba. Izumi suka segala hal yang ada di dalam diri Kyoko: rambut cokelatnya, matanya yang indah, senyumnya, tangisnya, jemarinya yang mengisi spasi di tangan Izumi, sikapnya yang tak tertebak, kejahilannya, _semuanya_ ; tanpa kecuali. Izumi mencintai Kyoko seperti cara gadis itu tertawa, seperti ketika Izumi menciumnya dan sadar dia tidak butuh apa-apa di dunia, selain Kyoko.

Izumi mengenal Kyoko dari tampungan palet dan warna-warna yang melingkupinya. Dan Izumi mencintai Kyoko seperti cara gadis itu menaburkan seluruh gradasi warna dalam hidup monokromnya.


End file.
